Bike Ride
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Stefan takes Caroline on a bike ride, and they have a picnic.


_Prompt from Flowersprincess16 on fanfiction . net - Hi,can you write a story about Stefan taking Caroline riding on his bike for the first time and they have a picnic_

 **Bike Ride**

Knock. Knock.

Caroline got up from her chair to see who was at the door, when she entered the hallway she saw that it was Stefan. She froze for just a moment, she couldn't help it, he had that same dreamy smile on his face as he did when he'd told her that he'd wait for her. That was three weeks ago, and the phrase had been haunting her constantly as she tried to remain _just_ friends with the man she loved, and the man that apparently loved her too. If she believed him, which she did, because for all the mistakes which laid between them they would never lie to each other. Which made staying away from him _hard,_ like impossibly hard. She would break someday soon, she was positive.

Stefan Salvatore was too damn irresistible.

And the bastard knew it.

Like right now, his smile grew just a fraction wider as he gazed at her making his eyes practically sparkle, his hand raised in a wave, and he mouthed, "Hi." A sweet, cute, and adorable gesture.

 _Bastard._

Caroline took a deep breath, preparing herself for the feelings that would assault her when she looked into his eyes from up close. His hypnotising, green, gorgeous eyes. They should come with a warning, seriously, they were just too beautiful to stop yourself from falling within their depths and never wanting to leave. So she kept her eyes trained on a spot just behind his ear so that she could avoid his trap for as long as possible. Opening the door, she greeted softly, "Stefan."

"Caroline." Stefan repeated her monosyllabic greeting, his smile becoming even dreamier as he gazed at her beautiful face, a sight that had been in short supply lately, having not seen her in days. He couldn't have her avoiding him, not now, not when his brother was falling apart, and Alaric was a mess, and Bonnie was guilt ridden for having brought Kai into their lives, and his mother was out there planning on destroying his life. He needed Caroline, now more than ever, in whatever capacity she felt comfortable with, be it his amazingly wonderful best friend, or as his beautiful potential love of his life. He just needed her.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, her eyes finally meeting his, and her breath caught as she read the _love_ that was in his gaze so easily.

Stefan leant against the door frame, his hand reaching out to curl around her fingers, just because he was waiting for her doesn't mean he will stop touching her, and stealing whatever affection he could from her. He stroked his thumb across her soft skin, _their thing_ , and smiled at her, "I got a new bike."

Caroline creased her brow in confusion, "O-kay?"

Stefan ducked his head bashfully, looking at their joined hands, loving the feel of her tiny hand in his. He flicked his eyes back up to hers and all but whispered, "I wanted you to have the first ride. With me."

"Are there going to be lots of girls taking a ride with you, Mr Salvatore?" Caroline asked, her eyebrows raised, her lips twitching into a smirk as she teased Stefan.

Stefan was worried for a moment before he saw the teasing light in her eyes. He had not seen her so light hearted in months that it almost brought tears to his eyes. He tugged her closer, their eyes locked together, barely any space between them, and he raised his free hand to stroke the back of his hand across her cheek, "Only you, Miss Forbes."

Caroline's eyes fluttered, the urge to lean into his touch was almost overwhelming, his green eyes beckoning her to close the gap between them and put them both out of their misery by fusing their lips together.

Stefan loved seeing the affect he had on Caroline, especially with the way he reacted to her. His heart raced, he couldn't help but smile, his fingers itched to be joined with hers, and it was a challenge to not stare at her lips. She drove him crazy, in a good 'I'm completely and totally in love with you and just want you' kind of way. Yeah, he totally had it bad. The wait was killing him, but she was absolutely _worth it_.

It required an extraordinary amount of self control but Caroline managed to take a step back from Stefan. She chewed on her lip and managed to get out, "So... you got a new bike?"

Stefan sighed as she pulled back from him, he understood it but it didn't mean he had to like it. He glanced down, and his breath hitched as he saw her teeth biting into that perfect lip, that he recalled biting himself during their humanity less time together. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and tried to rid himself of the image of them together. He tightened his hold on her hand, and tugged on it so that she would follow him.

Caroline walked down her path, her hand firmly encased in Stefan's large and comforting hand. She was so distracted by the feel of his skin against hers that she didn't realise that they'd stopped until she bumped into his back. It did not help her resistance at all, as she was now completely emerged in his scent, her nose nuzzled into his t shirt, her other hand resting on his hip. She felt the shudder run through him. Her breath sped up, partly in due to fear, the other her desire for Stefan.

Stefan's eyes closed in bliss at the feel of her pressed against his back. He shuddered as he felt her hot breath through his t shirt, her hand on his hip tantalised him. He moved their joined hands to rest across his waist, smiling in wonder at how amazing it felt to have Caroline's arms around him.

Caroline's fingers flexed in Stefan's, a shaky breath leaving her as he made her embrace him from behind, "Stefan..."

"Just a moment." Stefan tightened his hold on her hand, keeping her against him, though if she wanted away from him he would immediately release her, not wanting to make her do anything that she didn't want to do, "Just give me a moment, Caroline."

Caroline allowed Stefan a moment before pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades, stroking her fingertips along his hip; hearing his sharp intake of breath, before she stepped away from him. She knew her cheeks were flushed red, and her eyes were probably brighter than they were a moment ago but she didn't care. She looked at the red and silver motorbike in front of her, and couldn't help but feel guilty for punching a hole in his last one, "I'm sorry I ruined your last bike."

"Are you kidding?" Stefan grinned at Caroline, his eyes literally shining with his passion, "My old bike was nothing compared to this beauty." He reverently ran his hand along the seat, beyond pleased with his new purchase, "This is a Ducati Streetfighter 848, Testastretta 11 degree engine, 6 speed, 132 horsepower, fuel injection, catalytic converter..."

"Stefan!" Caroline got his attention, a loving and indulgent smile on her face, her eyes soft as she saw how passionate he was about it, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and chuckled, "It's a pretty bike."

Stefan ducked his head, looking back at her shyly, "I got a bit carried away, didn't I?"

"It's cute." Caroline squeezed his arm, "I love how passionate you are."

Stefan just smiled, grabbed a spare helmet from the back of the bike and handed it to Caroline, "For you, Caroline."

Caroline would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about riding with Stefan on his bike, her arms clutching his waist and her head resting on his chin. It had been a dream, because it would never happen, Stefan was in love with Elena, and she was the only one he'd ever want on his bike. Only now things had changed, Stefan was in love with _her_ , and he wanted only _her_ to ride with him.

Stefan grinned at how adorable Caroline looked in the purple helmet he had gotten for her (and only her), he strapped the helmet for her, pulling her to him to place a kiss on her cheek. He quickly put on his own black helmet, his goggles resting at the front. He swung his leg over the bike, settling in, and waited for Caroline to join him.

Caroline threw her leg over the bike, her arms curling around his waist, her front against his back, her head resting on his shoulder. As Stefan purred the bike to life, Caroline felt the vibration travel through her body, her arms tightened as he roared off, a smile permanently curling her lips, and giggles escaped her she felt like she was flying.

Stefan smiled at the feel of Caroline plastered against his back, her arms circled securely across his waist, the soft puffs of her breath hitting his neck, and making him shiver. This was part of the reason he wanted to take Caroline on his back, so he could spend hours with the woman he loved wrapped around him, and just soak in her presence since it had been sorely lacking from his life of late.

Caroline let herself soak in the warmth from Stefan, and enjoy the wind rushing by her as they rode faster. She felt calm, all her worries, pain and guilt leaving her with the breeze by her ears. She just let herself enjoy the moment with Stefan, that they were two ordinary people in love out for a ride, and not two very complicated and messy people who had almost screwed up their relationship before it even started.

Stefan pulled into a clearing, and slowed the bike to a stop. He waited for Caroline to let him go but she didn't, not that he was complaining, the feel of her against him had been heaven and torture the entire ride. He tentatively placed his hands on hers, just enjoying the moment with her until she pulled away.

Caroline smiled against his shoulder, her fingers rubbing circles against his skin, loving spending this quiet moment with Stefan. Ready to let him go, she slowly pulled her hands back, and hopped off the back, taking her helmet off as she surveyed their surroundings.

It was a meadow, filled with daisies and bluebells, their sweet fragrance tickling her nose. There was a great big oak in the middle, its branches leaning forward so much that the overhand created a fairly big shaded area.

Stefan came to stand by Caroline, holding a picnic basket. He walked to the tree and laid the blanket underneath it. He held her hand, and helped her sit down before taking his rightful place by her side. He reached in the basket, pulled out a bottle of bourbon, a couple of blood bags, two bowls of vegetable pasta salad.

Caroline took a mouthful of the pasta and groaned in pleasure, "Ohh, Stefan, you are so an amazing cook. I love everything you make." She smiled at him, and bumped his shoulder with hers, "To tell you a secret, I missed you when you moved back to yours after living with me."

"Oh yeah?" Stefan grinned, happy to hear that she'd missed him, he may not have wanted to analyse the reason why back then but he had felt the same way, "I missed you too. My room just felt too quiet after being surrounded by the sounds of you and Liz, the laughter, our long talks." He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling widely at her, "I just missed you."

Caroline blushed, a smile curling her lips as she went back to eating. Stefan really, really, _really_ made it difficult for her to resist him. Every since he'd said he'd wait for her, all she wanted to do was run into his arms, and never let him go. She knew he had been hoping for it, that's why the pause between "when you're ready for me" and "I'll be ready for you" was so long. Stefan had been hoping that she would interrupt him, and tell him that she was ready. She wished she could have, but it was just too soon after her mom, her humanity switch, and Elena. She truly did need time, and she loved him even more for giving it to her without question or condition.

 _Bastard,_ she thought much more lovingly this time than earlier.

Stefan handed over the blood bag to Caroline, making sure his fingers trailed along hers, his own breathing quickening as well as hers at the glide of their skin. He rest his back against the tree, as he drank slowly, gratefulness entering his heart at how Caroline had helped him with his ripper issues. He had willingly turned off his humanity, and while yes he had killed many innocent lives with her, he had not ripped any bodies apart. In fact he had spent hours in Caroline's dorm, worshipping her body, fully taking all pleasures from her before they even went out to feed.

Caroline was so content and relaxed that she laid her head against Stefan's shoulder as she sipped her blood, asking him, "Do you remember a passage from a book, or a poem?" She curled herself against his arm, "Tell me."

Stefan was more than happy to oblige Caroline, the feel of her casually leaning against him sent his heart soaring, and his hope flying into the clouds. He hoped this was a sign that when she was ready would not be that far away. He nuzzled his nose against her hair, breathing in her scent, wanting to wrap his arm around her but she was currently cuddling it. He had no objection. Instead he rest his hand against her thigh, and stroked his fingers back and forth as he lowered his voice to repeat one of his favourite lines.

" _To be, or not to be: that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;  
To sleep: perchance to dream."_

Caroline giggled against his shoulder, and couldn't help but respond, "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?"

Stefan kissed the top of her head affectionately, "That was from 'Romeo and Juliet', I was quoting 'Hamlet'."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Sorry, Mr Shakespeare."

Stefan suddenly placed his fingers under her chin, and raised her head so that he could rest his forehead against hers, and gaze into her beautiful blue eyes.

" _But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Caroline is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she."_

Caroline blushed, her eyes staring deep into Stefan's, her heart skipping at the quiet passion in his voice. She smiled, and raised her hand to trail her fingers over his lips, "You're good."

Stefan subtly kissed her fingers, and smiled against them, "At what?"

"At making me break." Caroline whispered, before closing the gap between them and brushing her mouth against his.

Stefan eyes closed, and his hand immediately buried in her hair, the silken strands covering his hand. He moaned, moving his mouth against hers, his heart racing wildly, his hand massaging her scalp.

Caroline ran her hand to cup the back of his neck, moaning at the taste of him, never wanting to stop but knowing for now that she had to. She pulled back and nuzzled her nose against his, just breathing in his presence.

It was on the tip of Stefan's tongue to say the words he had been dying to say to her, but he would wait just a little longer, as it seemed that perhaps the wait was nearing its end.

* * *

Stefan pulled up the bike outside of Caroline's. He waited until she got off before he swung off the bike. He took her helmet, and placed it safely on the bike, as it was for Caroline alone. He walked her to her door, wishing that the day was longer, but so happy at the way their little trip had gone.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck, and kissed him lingeringly on the cheek, "Thank you, Stefan, I had a wonderful time."

"You're more than welcome, Caroline." Stefan smiled against her neck, his arms holding her waist tightly, imprinting the feeling of her against him. He tickled her ear with his nose and asked hopefully, "Same time next week?"

Caroline nodded, her heart skipping a beat at the smile she felt against her cheek. She turned her head and so gently brushed her mouth against his, "Goodnight, Stefan."

"Goodnight, Caroline." Stefan watched her until he knew she was safe and sound indoors before he jumped on his bike and made the trip home. He was happy and excited that he now had a standing date with her each week. His Ducati may just become his greatest ever purchase if it helped bring him and Caroline closer to their eventual togetherness.

Soon he would even teach Caroline how to ride his bike, so that _he_ could be the one to spend hours wrapped around her, breathing in her scent, and holding her tight.

THE END

AN – I hope you all liked it!


End file.
